Question: Daniel starts counting at 33, and he counts by fives. If 33 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 13th number that he counts?
Solution: What is the first number that he counts? $33$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 5 \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 33 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 43\end{align*}$ What is the 13th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + (12\times5) \\ &= 33 + 60 \\ &= 93\end{align*}$